Talk:Isumi Michiru/@comment-26091919-20150626235431
"After Captain Isumi noticed that 2nd Lt. Shirogane still had mental problems from the Soldier Class BETA, she immediately took him for hypnotic therapy (it was later revealed to be a trick and that Shirogane overcame his PTSD through sheer willpower) and Shirogane noticed a huge, immediate improvement. This is in line with the Valkyries' policy of intervention in each other lives and could be one of the reasons why the STF A-01 are usually in high spirits (They interfere with each other and help everyone cope with battle PTSD, and failing that, they resort to hypnotic therapy. In other words, if there's a problem they'll either fix it or beat it out of the affected member)." This piece of trivia seems like quite a stretch. I don't remember off hand but is there any mention of the use of hypnotic therapy on any of the other A-01 members besides Takeru? Ignoring for a moment that he didn't even get a real treatment. A single event is hardly enough evidence. Hypnotic therapy is also likely the last resort for any unit, STF or not, that is desperate to get someone with serious mental issues back on the field. So it really doesn't say anything at all about the unit or Michiru. For all we know, given less desperate times (relative to BETA infested world), they may fall back on other options first like outside counselling or simply giving the individual some time off to recover/reduce stress. Besides that, I doubt actual PTSD could be solved by just "interfering with each others business", especially not on the short term. Hypnotic therapy is gonna be the only short term solution 99% of the time, if they are that desperate to get someone back on the field despite the condition. On that note, while the Valkyries do make a point to get involved with each others business and generally help each other get over emotional and mental issues (which is not always immediately PTSD), as the Leader of the 9th Squadron it is part of Michiru's duty to know what's up with her subordinates and deal with whatever issues that are preventing them from carrying out their duties as a soldier. So again, it's not really noteworthy. Yes, the flight leaders are probably in charge of the individual flights, but they ultimately report all issues to Michiru whether they could solve it themselves or not. At least that's what I was taught and I would be very surprised if they didn't operate at least in a similar manner. However, we don't see much of this precisely because they are all close friends and interact likewise and much less in a strict militaristic way. IIRC Takeru was also not present at the starting period where the rest of 207B were formally admitted into A-01. That's usually when personalities and mental states of incoming personnel are assessed and monitored more closely. Generally tedious administration stuff and the VN has more than enough lecture scenes already. Though personally, I'd find it interesting to see what their initial assessment of 207B was. Next, while it is true that their interaction policy probably contributes to the squads high morale, it is also very likely that it is just the nature of A-01 itself. I have no idea how they check for that hidden potential, but I'd imagine people that are likely to have severe mental breakdowns or easily get depressed or similar are unlikely to be candidates for A-01. This is more interesting than "group of good friends are always in high spirits because they do their best to support each other in hard times". I mentioned it when asked why I originally removed the trivia from the A-01 page but I'll mention it again: I think it's far more noteworthy that Michiru correctly judged that Takeru didn't require hypnotic treatment at all and instead just needed something to keep him from dwelling on the past, which was achieved with the fake therapy (and the fortified orange juice, lets not forget that). I already removed it once and at the moment I can't think of a good way to rewrite it such that it is actually ''trivia about Michiru herself, ''so I won't remove it again. If other people think it's fine, I won't say any more. The second trivia point seems more like a Personality/Trait snippet rather than trivia, but since there is only one other character page that has such a section, it's fine for now I guess. (fml didn't think I'd write so much on this orz I have issues regarding this topic it seems)